Lucky Penny
by Bonsai Sheep
Summary: Yamabuki, and specifically Taichi and Akutsu centric.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lucky Penny

Part: One

Author: Bonsai Sheep

Rating: Not even worth one yet, except maybe for some swearing.

Series: Prince of Tennis

School: Yamabuki

Major Players (so far): Taichi, Akutsu, Sengoku

You say you want to prove you're alive, to make a show of your existence. So you lash out, you hurt those you feel like.  You show your own strength by manipulating the weakness of others.  Breaking them.

There must be more to strength than pain.

I watch you lot.  When you know about it, and sometimes when you don't.  The times you're strutting around just begging for someone to give you an excuse to show them what you're made of.  And the times you think there is no one else around to see you sit in quiet contemplation.  

I like your quiet times.  I can be awed when you're in full flow, taking everything you do as a battle you absolutely must win.  But it's the quiet times I wait for, when there's just you and your thoughts and the smoke from your cigarettes curling around you in a delicate pattern.

What do you think about when your guard is down, when there's no need for the posturing and the defensive aggression?  Would I ever get away with asking?  I know you tolerate me.. I'm 'cute', and no matter what tough image you portray to the world you can't hide your soft spots completely.  I admit I sometimes take advantage of that, I pull the wide-eyed act with just a little more force, act emotionally wounded if you start to get aggravated, but sometimes that's the only way to get near you.  I like being near you.  You're my complete opposite.  The height and build and strength to contrast my eternal short, skinniness..my weakness.  

As much as you live for your own strength you oppose others with it.  If I became strong would you oppose me too?  Do I have to remain weak in order to stay near you?  You sneer upon weakness but protect me regardless, or perhaps because of it.  Do you like protecting someone?  

Do you want to be protected yourself?

Not physically, you have no need for protection from violence.  But somewhere, deep down, would you like someone to look after you?  For all you confidence sometimes I wonder if you're happy.  

Would you allow me to find out?

-------------------------------------

"Yo!" Taichi flopped lightly to the grass, setting a small sized plastic box into the older boys lap. 

Akutsu to his credit barely flinched in surprise as the sudden intrusion into his personal space, merely casting Taichi a disdainful look.

Taichi rolled his eyes playfully and reached over to snag the burning cigarette out from between Akutsu's lips, scrubbing it into the dirt.  "You're not allowed to smoke on school grounds," he reprimanded him primly before pointing at the box he had delivered.

"What is it?"

"Lunch!" he beamed

Akutsu looked slightly disbelieving, "'Lunch'" he repeated, only to be met with an affirmative, enthusiastic nod.   "Waste of time.." he snorted, tapping another cigarette from its box and lighting it.  He quickly became aware of the smaller boys hand reaching to remove it in the same manner as the previous one. He took hold of Taichis wrist just as his fingers had taken hold.  

Taichi pouted, "Mou, Akutsu-sempai you should eat and not smoke.." he wriggled his wrist slightly, which only caused Akutsu to tighten his hold.

"Let.Go" Akutsu's tone was warning as he gripped the butt between his teeth.  Not that the warning would do much, Taichi's grip was good enough that if he wrenched the boys arm away he'd break the cigarette as he did so.  He could tighten his fist and force him to let go but he didn't really want to deal with the tears that would surely come with it.

"No..you let go and eat your lunch" 

"If you keep holding onto it you'll just get burnt"

"Only if you keep holding on to **me**.."

Stubborn brat, when did he start learning to glare him into submission anyway? "Che.." He loosed his hold and pushed Taichis hand away allowing him to take the cigarette with it, watching as at stubbed it out with an almost palpable level of self-satisfaction.

"It's not going to kill you just to eat a sandwich rather than smoking yourself stupid for an hour.." 

Akutsu scowled, "Don't tell me wh-"

"'-at to do.'" he finished his sentence for him.  "Yes, yes, whatever you say just eat it.  And if you don't I'll make you eat an apple too." He smiled quite innocently, "And that was an order..and a threat, feel free to beat me up **after **you eat."

"Don't get cute with me."

Taichi merely smiled in response not taking his eyes off of Akutsu until he had opened the box with a grumbled curse. "See, that wasn't so hard.  And you didn't have to waste your cigarette either if you hadn't been so stubborn."

"I could take lessons from you on being stubborn."

"uh-uh, I'm not stubborn..just persistent."

Akutsu shot him a look intended to wither but Taichi's cheerful expression was unwavering. He gave up trying to glare himself some peace and just ate what the younger boy had brought him, ignoring the self-satisfied looks he was receiving.  It was becoming something of a routine.  No matter where he found on the grounds to hide, Taichi always managed to find him.  He gave him credit for his determination, but it was still annoying.  Anyone else wouldn't get away with it.  He glanced at Taichi; he was, surprisingly, not watching him.  Perhaps confident enough in his victory over the lunchtime confrontation.  Instead he was slouched back against the hut that Akutsu had chosen as the days retreat from idiots in general.  He rolled his eyes seeing that he was going over his tennis notebook.

"You know that's pointless shit, right?" He snapped the box closed tossing it at Taichi.

"Mmm, maybe." he leant and put the box away in his bag still concentrating on his notes.  

"No maybe about it, you can't learn jack from that crap"

Taichi chewed the end of his pen thoughtfully, "Not everybody has your instincts, sempai, some of us have to rely on other methods.  This is mine.  Besides, it works for other people.  You never saw the Hyoutei-Seigaku games, but the doubles match there that Seigaku's Inui played was nearly all data based."

Akutsu snorted, "And did they win?"

"Well.. no, but only because he was too honest." 

"If you can't win what's the point?"

"But they **could**, have won.  It was just a new doubles team, if they perfect it then they'll be really good."

"Could have, would have, should have.  But they **didn't** did they? Which proves my point.  If you don't have the talent you should just quit."

Taichi was quiet for a while, flicking through the pages of his notebook.  "So I should quit then?  Since I don't have any natural talent?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  


"Yes you did."

"No..I didn't."

"Did."

"Did not.." He made a frustrated noise and lit a cigarette inhaling deeply before letting out a long stream of smoke.  "I'm not getting into a petty little quarrel with you."

"You still said it."

Akutsu reached over, snatching the book out of Taichi's hands looking over the first few pages.  "Numbers and doodles, this shit is worthless." He used one arm to restrain the smaller boy as he made a move to get his book back. 

"Akutsu-sempai.." Taichi struggled against the arm locked around his shoulders, reaching across his lap to try and snag the notebook back.  "Don't be a pain."

He held the book easily out of Taichi's reach. "You don't need this, it's just a crutch.  If you want to get better just practice."

"It's not a crutch!" Taichi made a futile swing for his book, "It's a **tactic**"

"It's a big pile of balls is what it is," he dropped the notebook to the grass, still out of reach, and reached into his pocket for his lighter, ignoring a sound of panic from Taichi. 

"Sempai, please.."

"The only way you're going to quit relying on it is to not have it altogether" he shoved Taichi away from him to get his other arm free.  Picking the notebook up again he flicked his lighter open, holding the small flame to one corner giving it time to catch properly, altering the angle of the book to allow the flame to spread more quickly.  Suitably satisfied with its progress he dropped it to the ground an arms length away and watched as the book curled and went black.  

It was only after a few moments watching the dying flame that he registered the small choked sob to his left.  He turned his head slowly to see Taichi gathering up his belongings.  "You needed to lose that.. it was the best way." 

"It's fine.." Taichi sniffled as he stuffed the empty lunch box into his bag.

Akutsu ignored the small pang of guilt that kicked about in his stomach, "Taichi.. "

Taichi stood upright and hooked his bag over one shoulder.  His eyes were pink and watery but he wasn't crying.  "You're right.  I should know by now not to rely on anything.." he turned and started walking, "or anyone."

Akutsu watched him turn the corner out of sight.  "Shit." He looked at the remains of the book.  "Fuck." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets, a frown imprinted on his brow.  So the squirt couldn't handle losing a damn notebook.  Not his problem.

Right?

He cursed again and headed off in the direction of the school gates.  He could do without this crap this afternoon.

-------------------------------------

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

Akutsu blinked as a small copper coin was waved in front of his nose.  He followed the line of the fingers past the hand, up the arm and finally ending up focusing on a pair of green eyes.  The coin was dropped and he caught it reflexively, studying it for a moment as the owner of said eyes settled down on the bench beside him.

"A British penny," Sengoku informed him cheerfully, "I found it on the floor when I was on vacation in Spain last year.  Lucky to find a penny in a foreign country, ne?" 

Akutsu looked at the flat circle of metal, turning it over in his fingers.  "You couldn't find something more interesting to do on vacation than watch the floor?" 

Sengoku raised an eyebrow a fraction, his smile broadening.  No swearing?  No threat of violence?  There was truly something on Akutsu's mind if he'd managed to start up some semblance of conversation without any hint of abuse.  "Actually, I managed to get my foot stood on at the time.  The penny caught my eye while I was nursing my toe"

Akutsu snorted, "Real lucky.."

Sengoku chuckled, relaxing back into the bench.  He shook his head when Akutsu moved to hand him the coin back.  "Keep hold of it."

"And what would I need with a damned penny?"

Sengoku shrugged lightly, "Well, there's something bothering you.  I figured you could use a little help. Especially," he continued over the top of Akutsu who was working up some kind of expletive, "if it has anything to do with Taichi's sudden case of the grumps."

"Ch'.." he scratched the tip of his nose idly, "what would that brat have to do with anything?"

"Well," he hooked one leg over the other "Let's look at this another way.  Up until 4 days ago everything was fine.  Taichi was still babbling a mile a minute and rarely pausing for breath.  And you, were your usual lovable self.  Then, either you both got a perfectly synchronized kick in the teeth from somewhere.. or something happened between you.  Because for the same amount of time now while he has been quiet and almost grumpy, which as I'm pretty sure you know by now is completely unheard of, you, have been distracted."

"Define distracted." Akutsu's tone was bored

"No-one's been beaten up on campus since whatever happened?  I've managed to sit here for five minutes without a single threat of bodily harm?"

Akutsu turned to look at the redhead, "I can change that quite easily."

Sengoku's smile was unwavering, "I'm sure.  **Or** you tell me what happened."

A cigarette was tapped from its packet, "You could just ask him"

"You'd think so huh?"  
  
"What does that mean?"

"It means he's not saying a thing.  He either denies everything verbally or..does that look thing.." He gave a shudder for effect

Akutsu huffed.  He knew the look quite well.  Not that he'd actually admit falling for it, but he was man enough to admit it was a formidable attack.  Damned brat. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
"Apologise?" Sengoku offered simply

"Why the fuck would it be my fault and not his?" he spat defensively.

Sengoku gave him a pointed look that clearly said that he was pretty sure it wasn't the other way round. "Do it anyway?"

"Bastard, don't tell me what to do.."

Sengoku stood in one fluid movement, turning to pat Akutsu on the shoulder, "Now, now Akutsu-kun, I would never do something so silly.  I'm merely making a suggestion.. whether you act on it or not is entirely your decision." Standing up straight again he gave the other boy a little wave before turning on his heel and heading back to the school building.

Akutsu glared at his back until he disappeared, and then at the little coin he still held in his hand.  With a grumbled curse he slid it into the pocket of his uniform.  Maybe he would have to do something after all.  If only to stop the kid making a damned nuisance of himself.


	2. Part 2

Title: Lucky Penny

Part: Two

Author: Bonsai Sheep

Rating: Still not worth anything -_-

Series: Prince of Tennis

School: Yamabuki

Major Players (so far): Taichi, Akutsu, Sengoku

Note: To answer a question.. Akutsu doesn't smoke during the anime, though he does in the manga.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you."

"I'm not ignoring you, sempai, I'm just walking."

Akutsu glowered at the back of Taichi's head.  Little bastard was walking alright.. fast pace, back straight, never looking anywhere but forward.  True he wasn't quite ignoring him.  He was being polite, replying when spoken to.  But he was quite obviously doing that just to annoy him.

"Then stop walking"

"Sorry, sempai but I'm in a hurry."

He bristled; he'd been doing this since practice.  Bland smiles, keeping to the point.  Not at all like the bubbly annoyance he usually was.  Hell, Akutsu had expected some kind of reaction for actually showing up at practice.  But not even a blink in his direction.  All over a stupid useless book.  With one long stride Akutsu caught up, taking a hold on the smaller boys' arm so he turned to face him.

He almost regretted it.  Not that he was bothered by that look.  Not much.  Damned big eyes like a fucking kicked puppy.  A really really pitiful kicked puppy.  Even worse, a puppy who was quite aware that it looked pitiful and would use that to its advantage.  Akutsu was convinced by now that Taichi knew just how effective he could be pulling the cute kid routine.  Still, the look wasn't quite the usual one.  It was mixed with something else, that stubborn streak that was making him ignore him.

"Sempai, I need to get home, I'm already late.  So if you don't mind letting go.."

"I do mind"

"Let go anyway." 

No please?  No added 'sempai'?   Akutsu frowned but he wasn't going to back down, not to a half-pint in need of a haircut, "You either stop now or I keep following you until you do."

Taichi pulled his arm out of Akutsu's grip.  "Do whatever you like, **sempai**. But I'm going home." He turned and started walking again but Akutsu was pretty sure he heard a quiet, muttered 'you do whatever you like anyway'.

His frown turned itself into a full-fledged scowl.  Fine..if he was going to be stubborn then he'd get the same back.  He fell into step next to Taichi, slowing his pace so that his long strides kept in with the others' shorter ones.  He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his uniform noting the coin that remained there.  He snorted, at this rate he'd need more than a lousy lucky penny.  Maybe a sledgehammer.

They continued in silence.  When Akutsu glanced down at him Taichi was still pointedly ignoring him.  Little shit.

They stopped some 15 minutes later at an average sized house.  Akutsu watched as Taichi fumbled in his bag for a key and unlocked the door.  He turned around as he stepped inside as if unsure whether or not to just shut the door in the older boys face.  After a moment he just stepped fully inside dropping his bag down in the corner before bending to untie his shoelaces.

Akutsu followed despite the lack of invitation and closed the door behind himself.

"Taichi, is that you?" A voice rang out from the kitchen down the hall

"Yes, mama.. " 

"ah," A small woman appeared, drying her hands on a dishcloth as she walked towards them.  As she came to a halt she looked up at Akutsu with a smile, " A friend of yours Taichi?"  
  
"Sort of" Taichi put his shoes away in the rack

Despite the lack of enthusiasm in her sons' response she continued cheerfully, "So nice to meet you, he never usually brings people home, you know." She took Akutsu's bag as she continued, "It makes us worry sometimes, so it's such a welcome surprise to have a visitor.  Will you be staying for dinner?  It's really no bother to set another place.  Would you need to ring home? The phones just down the hall.." 

Akutsu just blinked as she continued talking, moving into re-telling a phone conversation she'd had that day with one of her friends, pausing to say again how nice it was that he was visiting, before heading back into the kitchen.  Still talking.  At least that explained where Taichi got his babbling streak from.

The tingle of a small bell caused him to look up just in time to see a pale coloured streak hurtle down the stairs and launched itself into Taichi's arms.

"Aw, Munchie..did you miss me?" Taichi looked more like his usual beaming self as he cradled the small Siamese cat.

"Munchie?" 

Taichi glanced at him, "It's his name"

"What kind of a name is Munchie?"

"His kind of name."

"Right.."  
  
"It suits you, doesn't it, Munchie?" Taichi rubbed the top of his cats' head "Because you eat anything.." Munchie just purred in response not looking the slightest bit phased as Taichi bent sideways to grab the handle of his bag.  "Take your shoes off if you're staying, sempai"

Akutsu glowered at Taichi's retreating back but toed off his shoes regardless, he was ready to leave them laying around but some annoying poking voice told him to put them away properly and so put them away he did.  He glanced around a little as he followed the younger boy up the stairs.  There was really anything special about the house.. kitchen, living room-dining room downstairs.  Upstairs a bedroom, then bathroom, study and a door at the end of the hall.  Even if he couldn't have figured out that that was Taichi's bedroom through process of elimination the small cat sticker just above the door handle kind of gave it away.

He pulled the door open without knocking which caused the cat to glare at him from his cushion on the bed.  Prissy animal.  

Taichi gave him a look from the corner where he was putting his uniform onto a hanger, being dressed now in an oversized blue t-shirt and..really long shorts.. or were those cropped regular pants?  Who could really tell?  

Done with his clothes Taichi rifled around in his bag, bringing out a couple of books before sitting himself at the desk by the window.

"I suppose this isn't classed as ignoring me either?" Akutsu perched himself on the edge of the bed opposite the desk which earnt him another glare from the cat.

"Just doing homework, sempai." Taichi thumbed through one book until he got to the page he was looking for.

Ok he'd had it, Akutsu had never been one for patience and what little he had was close to snapping.  All the brat had to do was pay him attention for one damn minute.  Leaning over the small distance between himself and Taichi's back he snagged hold of the top of the wheeled chair and pulled, swivelling him back round to face him.  "Your homework can wait until I'm through talking to you."

Taichi quickly covered up his surprise with the fiercest pout he could muster.  Fierce pouts weren't that easy when Akutsus glaring face was that close though.  "Sempai..I have a lot to do tonight and I don't really have much time because Munchie still needs feeding and then I have to walk the dog for the lady down the road and.."

"I'm sorry about your fucking book" 

"..and..uh.." Taichi blinked, all attempts at keeping the pout up gone.  That was unexpected.  To say the least. "oh." was all he could think of to say.  

"Oh?" Akutsu looked ready to pop, "You're not getting anything else out of me, you little git, I don't care how much you try and milk it."

Taichis expression melted into a bright grin and he got up to sit next to Akutsu, scooping the cat up and pooling him in his lap as he did so.  Munchie didn't seem to mind much.   "See, Munchie.. Sengoku-sempai was right after all.."

Akutsu's frown turned suspicious along with his tone, "Sengoku?"

Taichi nodded, pleased with himself.  "He followed me home the other day too.."

A raised eyebrow, "Your mother said you never bring anyone home."

"Mm but she always says that, though she's mostly right.  Two in a week must have her throwing happy bubble fits." He nudged his chair back across the floor with his foot.  

Akutsu was quite disturbed that he could actually picture a happy bubble fit and quickly pushed that thought away.  "You're going to be normal now." Not a question.

Munchie rolled over and sprawled across Taichi's lap belly up.  "As normal as ever."

Good enough.  He nodded and stood up.

Taichi's face fell a fraction, "You're not staying?"  

That's right, he wasn't staying, he was walking out the door, grabbing his stuff and leaving.  He was also getting the feeling that the stupid cat was giving him the evil eye for daring to even think along those lines.  The longer he stood without replying the more pitiful Taichi looked.  Of all the stupid.. "Ch', fine.." he sat back down again.  Manipulative little bastard.

Taichi's smile was back almost immediately and he picked up his limp cat holding him up to Akutsu.  "Munchie, say hello"

Munchie didn't seem to be much different, just being floppy and looking like he was quite used to all this.  After a few moments he reached up a paw and bopped Akutsu's cheek before going back to flopping.  This seemed to satisfy Taichi as he settled the cat back in his lap.  

Akutsu shook his head, even the animals in this house were stupid.  

--

Akutsu let out a long smoke filled sigh, briefly thanking whoever invented nicotine for his sanity.  Never again.  He was not going to get conned by that kid again.  No matter what.

Throughout dinner all he managed to focus on was the thought that if those people talked so much how in hell were they finding time to actually eat anything?  Granted if they talked that much it meant he only had to grunt something in reply to a question to set them off again.  

As he turned a corner it was only his quick reaction times that prevented him bashing right into another person.

A redheaded person.

One that was looking far too pleased with himself

"What are you doing here?"

"Out for a nice evening stroll."

Akutsu snorted, "A nice stroll that takes you across 4 bus stops.."

Sengoku grinned, "I'm flattered you'd notice something like that."

"Bastard, quit stalking me"

"Whoever said I was stalking you..? Maybe I'm after the chibi."

There was something in that tone that Akutsu didn't quite like but that would involve more thinking than he had patience for at the moment.  Not to mention this damned headache.  He chose to ignore Sengoku, sidestepping around him and carrying on down the street and wondering why his cigarette was suddenly not enough.  Footsteps behind him told him he was being followed, and it was confirmed as the other boy came alongside him.

"So, things are fixed now I take it?"

Inhale.  Exhale.  "Hn"

"See that wasn't so hard was it?  And you even stayed for dinner."  
  
"Don't remind me."

"Oh?" Sengoku chuckled, "They're a talkative bunch aren't they?"

"I said don't remind me."  Another chuckle, irritating bastard.  He fished in his pocket handing the penny to Sengoku without looking at him.

"uhuh" Sengoku pushed his hand back, "you keep it."

"Things are fixed.  I didn't want your stupid coin in the first place and I certainly don't want to keep it now."

Sengoku stepped in front of Akutsu effectively blocking his path, something between a playful grin and a challenge on his face.  "Maybe, but then you might still need it yet, Akutsu-kun."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

A bright smile, "You'll see.."


End file.
